Sword Art Online: Detached Roads
by AliceRK
Summary: En el año 2022, dos jóvenes enamorados son separados por azares del destino. Eugeo es introducido en un juego mortal junto a otros 10.000 jugadores; por otro lado, Kazuto (Kirito) intentará lo imposible para salvar a su amado, mientras Eugeo cruza por las numerosas dificultades del extraordinario castillo flotante llamado Aincrad.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:** El progreso de esta historia no tiene fechas exactas para su publicación, cada capítulo se publica también en la cuenta de la persona encargada de las correcciones como mi persona. Creo que es necesario, también, que no poseo un estándar en un número de palabras por capítulo. Cualquier recomendación o observación.

Todos los personajes de esta historia son originarios del anime Sword Art Online, como fiel fanático de la saga agradezco al creador Reki Kawahara por dar vida a cada personaje. También agradezco a mi beta por su apoyo en todos los aspectos posibles, ya que es usted me dio un empujón para escribir la historia desde un punto de vista diferente en el relato el creador de la serie original; Además, tengo que decir que esta historia comienza como un pequeño regalo para mi beta, no hay muchos capítulos, ni pronto tardaré en escribir, sino que espero que haya disfrutado hasta el final.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Año 2022, 11 de noviembre.

Me encontraba revisando las noticias del día desde el ordenador de una casa ajena. Cosa extraña de mi parte ya que no suelo entrar solo a esta habitación, de esta casa en particular. Siempre estoy junto a un chico de mi edad llamado Kirigaya Kazuto, cabello corto negro, piel más blanca de lo común debido a su constante actividad bajo techo, ojos grises oscuros con un brillo particular que lo caracteriza, y su formidable forma de ser con la cual brinda confianza y amabilidad a pesar de ser un poco reservado.

Podría decirse que es mi primera vez solo en su habitación por lo que me sentía un poco nervioso y ansioso de que volviera, después de todo él salió específicamente a comprar una nueva consola, que en su opinión, revolucionaria el mundo como lo conocemos debido a su cualidad única: la inmersión total. La inmersión total es un término usado y creado por Kayaba Akihiko, creador y desarrollador principal del dispositivo llamado NerveGear, el cual es un casco capaz de bloquear los 5 sentidos del ser humano y sumergirte en un mundo creado a partir de polígonos hexagonales y algoritmos que permitían el funcionamiento y estabilidad del mundo, y la primera aplicación disponible para este nuevo dispositivo es un juego llamado **Sword Art Online**, o mejor conocido por sus siglas como "**SAO**". Un mundo de fantasía lleno de armas y monstruos en el cual no existía la magia.

Recuerdo a Kazuto hablar sobre que es una locura un juego sin magia, sin embargo, es lo que más le llamaba la atención de éste. Un juego conformado únicamente por espadachines o usuarios de hachas y dagas, sin armas de fuego ni arcos, e inclusive sin milagrosos clérigos los cuales eran en muchos MMORPG la clave para superar pruebas complicadas. Viéndolo desde la perspectiva de un jugador experimentado en juegos en línea sería un reto complicado para superar, pero para mí, era muy diferente debido a que desconocía sobre videojuegos; no, sería más fácil decir que jamás estuve interesado en videojuegos. Toda esta realidad cambió cuando conocí a Kazuto, él me enseño que existían más mundos creados, tal vez no por un dios, pero sí por hombres y mujeres apasionados por las técnicas de entretenimiento tecnológicos.

El día en que nos conocimos, fue un momento tan complicado que no podría olvidarme de ello jamás…

* * *

Mi familia fue indemnizada tras una demanda realizada por mi padre debido a un accidente en el hospital donde nací. Mi padre es un gran empresario encargado de la exportación e importación a nivel internacional de productos procesados para venta al mayor de víveres, también maneja sucursales en todo Japón, alrededor de 30 sucursales repartidas en el país para la venta de estos productos procesados. Debido al trabajo de mi padre y la indemnización, nos volvimos considerablemente poderosos económicamente ocasionando que mi vida fuera un poco más incomoda a mi perspectiva; no lograba confiar en nadie y en mi escuela era acosado por jóvenes mayores que yo, e inclusive de mi misma edad, siempre pidiéndome dinero y siendo amenazado de golpes si no se los entregaba. Tenía miedo, pero tenía más miedo a lo que mi padre fuera capaz de hacer si se enteraba de esto, por lo que evitaba cualquier conflicto solo dándole lo que querían a aquellas personas, después de todo, solo era dinero. Sin embargo, un día saliendo de la escuela fui citado por uno de estos típicos matones, tres adolescentes jóvenes para ser más específico, tal vez un año mayor que yo, con ropas un tanto curtidas manchadas de algo que parecía jugo de naranja, con perforaciones en sus orejas y el cabello teñido de colores no naturales. Como de costumbre querían dinero, decían algo sobre ir a un karaoke pero ignore los comentarios debido a que solo quería que todo terminara lo más rápido posible y me dejaran ir, pero justo en el momento en que deslice mi mano sobre la parte trasera de mi pantalón para alcanzar el bolsillo izquierdo, alguien con un tono serio y decidido se acercó diciendo.

–¿Sabían que existen los cajeros automáticos? Hay uno muy cerca a tan solo dos calles. Les recomiendo ir para allá antes de que los use para calentar, después de todo, mi práctica se retrasó y sería bueno comenzar con un calentamiento básico.

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y no solo a mí sino a los tres matones delante de mí.

Voltee rápidamente al lugar de donde venía esa voz y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un joven con vestuario deportivo negro y gris, con una espada de bambú en sus manos mientras se sostenía en una postura de combate algo irregular a lo que conocía sobre el Kendo.

Inmediatamente aquellos matones se giraron para empezar a caminar hacia él mientras se tronaban los nudillos, me encontraba petrificado con la escena, solo podía pensar en la golpiza que recibiría ese chico en mi lugar sin necesidad alguna. Sin embargo fue allí donde me equivocaba, en cuestión de segundos el joven de negro se abalanzó con una fuerte pisada de su pie izquierdo y empujándose hacia adelante con su otra extremidad, su espada se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo a la derecha cuando se impulsó y ladeo su espada de derecha a izquierda golpeando la cadera de uno de ellos. Con el golpe el matón retrocedió tras el impacto e inmediatamente el joven de negro realizó un golpe en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba, el golpe fue propinado con gran fuerza directamente al mentón del matón, lo cual causó desequilibrio en su retroceso y cayó sentado un par de pies de distancia del joven vestido de negro.

Al ser vencido tan fácilmente uno de ellos, los otros dos fueron intimidados por la maravillosa técnica de espada que pudieron avistar en primera fila, su acción de escapar fue muy certera debido a que el joven de negro no tardó absolutamente nada de tiempo en tomar su postura inicial e inclinar su cuerpo para abalanzarse por un segundo ataque. El matón que cayó al suelo logro levantarse y correr en dirección opuesta a la cual sus compañeros habían escapado.

El joven se detuvo y devolvió su espada hacia el bolso que había soltado un metro detrás de él, con expectación me quedé mirándolo estupefacto, sin creerme lo que había pasado. Desde el mismo punto donde estaba parado desde hace un par de minutos vi como el joven se inclinaba para guardar su espada y levantarse nuevamente para luego caminar en dirección hacia mí.

–Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo mientras con sus ojos me examinaba a cuerpo completo.

Cuando escuche su voz volví a la realidad de mis pensamientos

–Eh… sí, gracias y disculpa por haberte involucrado en esto. Debería tener más cuidado…

En seguida bajé la mirada por vergüenza a lo que pudiera pensar al dejarlo defenderme de esos matones él solo. Para mi sorpresa un puño cerrado tocó mi pecho con firmeza, pero a la vez con delicadeza de no propinar daño al hacerlo, y dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

–¡Idiota! Deberías haberte defendido o informarle a alguien de esto en vez de meterte en este lío sin ninguna necesidad.

Levanté mi cabeza lentamente, cual niño regañado por un adulto, pero en vez de observar una cara llena de enojo por haber hecho algo estúpido vi la sonrisa de alguien aliviado de haber salvado a quien lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no nos conozcamos de absolutamente nada, él se detuvo viéndome a los ojos por unos segundos. Me quedé en absoluto silencio tras esta acción tan inesperada por su parte, pestañe un par de veces y separé mis labios tan solo unos milímetros uno de otro de manera inconsciente.

–¿Y bien, no piensas dar explicación alguna?

–Yo… no… no tengo ninguna explicación –dije desviando un poco la mirada en la cual me había quedado atrapado por unos instantes, deprimiéndome nuevamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como la expresión del joven de negro cambiaba a una seria, pude sentir como el joven se encontraba decepcionado por mi respuesta vacía. Él suspiro dándose por vencido después de un poco de silencio, su mano empuñada se separó de mi pecho y la llevo hasta su bolsillo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

En ese momento al ver su espalda intenté llamarle para tratar de hacer cambiar esta escena tan decepcionante, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada…

–No es por nada pero, deberías aprender a defenderte. ¿Por qué no te unes al club de Kendo? Podría enseñarte defensa personal.

_ "¿Unirme a un club?" _Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

–Nunca he peleado en mi vida... –respondí a su comentario mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y deteniéndome nuevamente.

El joven de negro giró su cabeza para observarme desde la posición en que se encontraba y dijo.

–¿Mmm? De eso se trata. ¡Aprender! –dio una sonrisa del todo sincera mientras guiñaba un ojo, se enderezó nuevamente y siguió su camino.

A una distancia considerable, una chica de apariencia menor que él hacia señas con sus manos llamando a ese joven. Solo pude quedarme quieto, repitiendo una y otra vez el momento exacto en donde expresó sus últimas palabras mientras le veía partir. Sus palabras tan cálidas recorrieron mi cuerpo y pude sentirme aliviado conmigo mismo. Sentí que había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ser yo mismo sin necesidad de ocultarme internamente de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Así fue como pude sonreír nuevamente después de mucho tiempo. Decidí inscribirme para prácticas de Kendo en el mismo lugar que él, sin embargo, mi padre me lo prohibió y mi vago sueño de aprender un arte marcial se vio frustrado rápidamente en mis pensamientos. O eso creí, hasta que en el siguiente año a ese me topé con la sorpresa de que el mismo joven de negro comenzaría a estudiar en el mismo salón de clases que yo.

* * *

Repentinamente un globo de mensaje apareció en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla del ordenador de Kazuto, moví mi mano para darle un click y abrir dicho mensaje. Una nota con un aviso de "Sword Art Online ha abierto su servidor nuevamente" saltó en el centro de la pantalla. Perfecto, justo a tiempo como dijo Kazuto que ocurriría.

Son las 12:00pm y Kazuto aun tarda en volver. Según las noticias, una gran fila de jugadores esperando comprar esta entrega del primer VRMMORPG en el mundo se había formado en diferentes tiendas del país, muchos de ellos tal vez desde hace días estaban haciendo dicha fila. Me levanté de la silla mientras un video se reproducía sobre una entrevista a jóvenes que ya habían logrado comprar el juego. El mundo entero parecía haberse conmocionado por la noticia de SAO y mis ansias por probar el juego ya eran extremas. _"¿Cómo no lo serían después de haber experimentado la inmersión total?"_

Kazuto prometió que entraríamos juntos al juego y que haría lo imposible para comprar un Nervegear para mí como un regalo de navidad adelantado, a pesar de que le dije que no había necesidad de ello, insistió en que quería que entrara con él y que compartiera ese mundo junto a él para combatir mano a mano. En ese momento me hizo ilusión el pensar que podría pasar mucho tiempo junto a Kazuto sin que nadie interrumpiera nuestro encuentro, por lo que terminé aceptando su voluntad.

Inmediatamente al aceptar su proposición su felicidad desbordaba tan notoriamente que opacaba mi estado de ánimo por completo, solo pude quedarme de pie, tratando de sostener el peso de su delgado cuerpo mientras se abalanzaba contra mí, ferviente de felicidad y con una sonrisa que podría compararse a la de un pequeño niño recibiendo el regalo de navidad que había pedido.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo de la cerradura del cual apenas me pude percatar, giré instintivamente para ver quién se encontraba detrás de mí. La puerta terminó por ser empujada revelando a la pequeña Suguha, la hermana menor de Kazuto, una chica de 13 años de altura media, delgada y de piel blanca al igual que Kazuto, cada vez que la veo recuerdo a Kazuto en sus ojos gris oscuros casi negros y su cabello negro liso, corto con las puntas rectas menos el flequillo. Me miraba desde la puerta asomando la cabeza e inspeccionando la habitación, a mi parecer buscaba a su hermano para avisarle de que se iría a sus prácticas de Kendo.

–¿Mi hermanito aún no ha vuelto? –preguntó enderezando su esbelto cuerpo y abriendo un poco más la puerta. Usualmente no solemos hablar mucho, según Kazuto me ve como alguien extraño debido a mi aspecto.

Mis rasgos físicos se asemejan a los de mi madre, mucho más que los de mi padre. Poseo el rubio cabello de mi madre al igual que sus ojos de color azul estrellado y la piel clara de la misma tonalidad que ella, sin embargo, los rasgos faciales de mi cara son un poco más a los de mi padre exceptuando por la prominente barbilla y las cejas más pobladas que las mías.

Agite mi cabeza en negación para inmediatamente responder a su pregunta.

–No, lo más probable es que tarde una hora en volver. Según las noticias las calles están un tanto congestionadas –exclame.

Suguha al escuchar mi respuesta hincho sus mejillas de aire generando un puchero inmaduro pero muy adorable para luego decir.

–Mi hermano debería volver a hacer ejercicios, seguramente ya estaría aquí si trotara un poco. En fin... –suspiro con decepción– Si mi hermano regresa dile que el almuerzo está preparado abajo, iré a mi práctica hoy y creo que tardaré un poco. Hasta luego –dice mientras da un par de pasos hacia atrás tomando el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla.

Finalmente la cierra y se puede escuchar como paso a paso va bajando las escaleras que llevan hasta el pasillo que conecta con todas las demás habitaciones del hogar de la familia Kirigaya. En fin, me encuentro totalmente solo en la habitación de un chico al que conozco desde hace un par de años y una familia que me trata como parte de su hogar debido a mi cercana relación con Kazuto. Aunque si supieran que tan cercana es, no sabría qué tipo de trato me daría su familia.

Despeje mi mente ladeando mi cabeza un par de veces, y comencé a caminar en dirección al dispositivo de inmersión total de Kazuto que se encontraba en una repisa completamente apartada de las demás cosas que poseía generalmente de videojuegos, el cariño que le tomó a esta nueva consola es tanto que a veces ni siquiera la toco con su permiso, sin embargo, me encuentro completamente solo y con ganas de comenzar a jugar. Esto puede que lo haga molestar, pero, la espera me está ansiando, tomare el NerveGear y creare mi cuenta echare un vistazo y saldré nuevamente para esperar a que él llegue, de esa manera no se percatara de nada. O eso pensaba en ese preciso momento.

Tomé la consola y me la coloqué con un poco de nervios, caminé hasta su cama para terminar de recostarme, conecté la consola a mi lado izquierdo y cerré mis ojos por un instante. Me imaginé a Kazuto y a mí en uno de los restaurantes con vistas al exterior de Aincrad en uno de los pisos inferiores, para ser más concretos en el piso 5 de ese castillo flotante, comiendo una torta de arándanos y tomando un vino especial que solo podía ser comprado en ese restaurante en especial, los dos solos, juntos.

Tomando aire para luego expulsarlo y despejar mi mente, dije el comando de voz para activar el dispositivo de inmersión…

–¡Link Start!

Una gran gama de colores llenaron mi visión y se podía escuchar un sonido como de ondas de radio sintonizando una frecuencia hasta que apareció un HUD en el cual me pedía mis datos personales de la cuenta. Coloqué todo lo que me pidió con facilidad y pase a la fase de creación de personaje, sin embargo, lo cree de la manera más básica posible sin cambiar mucho mi apariencia original. Me pedía un nombre para el personaje, nunca me puse a pensar en esto, así que simplemente coloque mi nombre mientras lo deletreaba en mi mente_ "E-u-g-e-o. Eugeo"._

Tras colocar mi nombre y aceptar, un nuevo aviso apareció delante de mí.

**_"Welcome to Sword Art Online"_**

Un gran destello azul envolvió mi visión nublándose completamente para luego despejarse lentamente revelando una fuente y una enorme torre al fondo de mi vista. No hay duda, estaba de vuelta.

El pueblo de los inicios, el lugar de spawn de todos los jugadores que crean un nuevo personaje. Este pueblo circular con su piso totalmente empedrado, múltiples bancas blancas elegantemente alineadas entre ellas que rodeaban la plaza es el centro de este primer piso y a su vez el centro de toda la ciudad.

En mi visión podía ver una hora marcada al lado derecho superior, y a mi lado izquierdo superior podía ver mi barra de vida con mi nombre escrito sobre la barra, muchos destellos azules comenzaron a revelar nuevos jugadores que estaban iniciando al igual que yo.

–Fue suficiente, debo salir para esperarlo. Aunque no estaría mal revisar un poco las tiendas –dije en voz baja para mí, dudando si seguir con mi travesura o salir y esperar a Kazuto como habíamos acordado.

No tardé más de 10 segundos en decidirme y aunque mis ansias por comenzar fueran demasiado absurdas decidí esperar a Kazuto. Enseguida levante mi mano derecha y la moví apuntado con la yema de mi dedo índice al aire, seguido a eso moví mi dedo junto a mi mano hacia la derecha revelando el HUD de mi personaje con mis equipaciones actuales, las cuales estaban constituidas por la más básica armadura de Nivel 1 "Ropa de principiante", al lado derecho se encontraba una lista que comenzaba con mi bolsa de objetos y terminaba en una opción que decía "Help", con mi dedo toque la opción sobre ella llamada "System" revelando una sub-lista con el símbolo del botón de "Log Out", sin embargo, el botón de Log Out aparecía en blanco y no podía ser usado. Presione un par de veces el botón sin respuesta alguna del sistema, este error del juego no se había visto en la beta test, por lo que debería ser extraño que algo tan importante fallara sin más.

El NerveGear funciona como un bloqueo de los 5 sentidos para redirigirlos al dispositivo, es decir, se supone que el dispositivo tenga cierto control a través de ondas cerebrales puesto que la energía electromagnética produce una calibración por la cual el cerebro interprete las interacciones humanas y también la de los 5 sentidos (tacto, vista, gusto, olfato y oído), de esta forma el cerebro se convierte en la proyección de movimientos neuronales que son trasmitidos desde el sistema nervioso; por tanto, mi cuerpo no puedo moverlo por cuenta propia para retirar el casco, así que quedaré atascado hasta que solucionen el Bug, o llegue Kazuto para quitarme el casco.

En ese momento recordé, no existe forma ahora de que oculte mi pequeña travesura… Cuando Kazuto llegue a la habitación me verá tendido sin más en la cama sin poder mover ningún musculo usando el NerveGear.

–Demonios… No tengo otra opción, ya me disculpare con él. Por ahora, creo que podría jugar un poco, de todas maneras no debería tardar mucho en volver –dije mientras con mis dientes delanteros pellizcaba la punta de mi pulgar derecho y cruzaba mi brazo izquierdo por debajo del nivel del codo–. En fin, tampoco haré nada simplemente quedándome parado, lo mejor será que consiga un arma en el bazar de la ciudad –tras esta frase tomé rumbo al lado Este de la plaza.

Rápidamente atravesé los callejones de la ciudad para localizar la tienda donde pudiera comprar una espada de una mano. Aunque tenía una gran afición a un arma tipo daga, podría ser interesante.

Seguí divagando entre pensamientos durante todo el camino hasta que alcance una tienda estándar y termine comprando una espada la cual era mi opción principal. En ese momento sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, como si me observaran fijamente. A pesar de que el NerveGear bloquea los 5 sentidos esa sensación sobre natural de un sexto sentido donde logras percibir una entidad en tu área personal fue exageradamente real.

Al darme vuelta me topé con un joven con un aspecto peculiar, una bandana sostenida en su frente de color rojo, un cabello largo rojizo que resaltaba sus ojos avellanas y una ropa básica para los principiantes en SAO junto una katana guardada en su vaina al costado de su cintura.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunté con escepticismo.

A pesar de ser un juego, aún tenía algo de inseguridad al acercarme a otros jugadores simplemente por el miedo de no poder ver su forma real, bien podría no ser un joven sino un adulto criminal detrás de una fachada muy conveniente.

–Un usuario de espada, interesante. Aunque, ¿porque no comprar un escudo? –dice el joven de katana respondiéndome con una pregunta.

–No estoy acostumbrado a eso, ralentizaría mis movimientos –respondí por cortesía pero dispuesto a irme sin más y olvidarme de que he hablado con él alguna vez.

–¡Eh! Entonces sí tengo razón, ¡eres un beta test! –exclamó con energía y una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento supuse que me pediría un favor por la manera en que hablaba.

–Oye, ¿podría pedirte algo? –preguntó mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

"_Lo sabía…"_ Dejé escapar un pequeño aire por mi nariz suprimiendo mis ganas de reírme por lo obvio.

–¿Podrías hacer grupo conmigo un rato? –dijo juntando sus palmas frente a su rostro e inclinando la cabeza en modo de rogar por algo.

–Disculpa, no es por evitarte pero espero por alguien –respondí con algo de vergüenza por mentirle, aunque no sé si podría llamarse una mentira o no, en realidad sí estaba esperando por alguien.

Su expresión de desánimo fue evidente pero no tardo más de unos segundos en levantar sus ánimos rápidamente y nuevamente exclamar.

–Está bien, hagamos otra cosa. Te propongo un trato.

–¿Trato? –pregunté con curiosidad

–Sí, un trato. Verás necesito a alguien precisamente como tú para que me enseñe cosas básicas del juego y como recompensa, guardare para ti un lugar en mi gremio. Puedes ser mi mano derecha y quedarte con cierta parte del botín si lo deseas.

–Suena interesante, pero no estoy seguro de que mi compañero quiera unirse a un gremio, y él también es un beta test así que lo más probable es que no nos beneficie en nada.

–Por favor, ¡ayúdame! Míralo como una misión de ayuda a los nuevos y te recompensaré aunque sea con oro o algo de valor que consiga en un futuro. Si no es así, entonces les invito a tu amigo y a ti una pizza con teriyaki –insistió el usuario de katana rogando de una manera muy evidente para cualquiera que pasara cerca de nosotros.

–Está bien, para de hacer eso. Te ayudaré y luego saldaremos cuentas… –suspiré.

Su celebración fue tan repentina que me exaltó por un segundo, contuve las ganas de cortarlo con la espada y me dirigí con mi nuevo compañero a las afueras del pueblo de los inicios en dirección Oeste.

Durante la caminata hasta el campo en las afueras de la ciudad, este joven solo supo hablar y hablar de sus experiencias en otros MMORPG´S en donde casi todos era el líder de su gremio, también comentó algo sobre sus amigos los cuales estuvieron haciendo fila con él durante tres días para poder comprar la consola.

Un gran campo se abría paso frente a nosotros después de un par de minutos de haber salido del Pueblo de los Inicios para dar vista de un hermoso paisaje de fantasía con algunos lagos en islas flotantes, amplios campos verdes lleno de fauna silvestre y uno que otros jabalíes los cuales eran uno de los monstruos clasificados como los más débiles del juego, ideales para comenzar a practicar. Aunque también existía una misión llamada _"Calma a las bestias"_ la cual consistía en vencer a seis _"Jabalí frenético"_, por como yo lograba verlo, mi compañero temporal no tenía idea de la existencia de esa misión así que decidí quedarme callado y terminar la misión en silencio ya que la había tomado en el bazar con un NPC encargado de una tienda simple, el cual habla sobre una abundante cantidad de Jabalíes que amenazan la paz del campo Occidental.

–Oye, ahora que lo vengo pensando… lamento mi mala educación, me encontraba muy emocionado que se me olvidó decirte mi nombre –el joven de katana interrumpió mis pensamientos con un comentario realmente importante.

–Es verdad, me llamo Eugeo, un placer conocerte –respondí estirando mi brazo derecho para estrechar manos con mi compañero temporal.

–Klein, el placer es mío, y gracias de nuevo por este favor. Eres una persona amable.

–No dirás lo mismo cuando cobre el favor que me debas…

–Eh tranquilo. Mi abuelo siempre decía, un paso a la vez… –mencionó soltando una pequeña risa– Mmm, también decía que si saltas con un pie también debería contar como un paso, ¡pero no es el caso!... Ignora lo que acabo de decir, Eugeo –dijo esbozando una sonrisa realmente sincera.

Reí durante un segundo ante su comentario y me quedé en silencio nuevamente para apreciar el paisaje, no obstante tardamos tan solo segundos en enfrentarnos a nuestros primeros Mobs, un _"Jabalí Frenético" _corto nuestro paso así que me puse en la delantera y exclame mientras sacaba de la vaina en mi espalda la espada que compre hace escasos minutos.

–Déjame este a mí, observa con atención para que puedas repetir el mismo proceso.

En ese instante pose mi cuerpo para el combate, incline la espada ligeramente hacia atrás y espere por un momento la carga de habilidad del sistema para ejecutar la habilidad de espada "Horizontal", una habilidad básica que consiste en un corte horizontal ordinario, sin embargo, al usar esta habilidad la espada se funde en un brillo de color azul suave y el sistema se encarga de ejecutar la acción de ataque impulsando el cuerpo hacia adelante y realizando dicha habilidad de manera automática.

Mi espada empezó a brillar e instintivamente me abalancé cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo para golpear y el sistema tomó control sobre mi cuerpo, realizando la acción necesaria para que el golpe fuera preciso y limpio. El brillo de la espada dejó un rastro en el aire del mismo color en el que la espada brillaba y un maravilloso movimiento rectilíneo en forma horizontal se dibujó en el aire por unos instantes cortando en la mitad al monstruo y haciéndolo explotar en polígonos hexagonales de una manera llamativa.

Luego de ejecutar la habilidad, mi cuerpo quedó frenado por el efecto de conclusión de la habilidad utilizada, lo cual genera un pequeño rango de peligro si estuviéramos peleando contra varios enemigos al mismo tiempo. Tomé un pequeño segundo para expulsar el aire contenido en mi pecho, enderecé mi cuerpo y guarde elegantemente mi espada en la funda ubicada a mi espalda.

–Eso… ¡Eso fue increíble! Entonces, ¿de eso se tratan las "_Sword Skills_"? –preguntó Klein mientras gritaba eufóricamente lleno de emoción.

–Bien, ahora que viste de que se trata. Es tu turno.

En ese momento un nuevo Jabalí apareció en un débil resplandor azul verdoso. Klein sostuvo su cuerpo de la manera en que lo haría un samurái del Antiguo Japón, me llamo la atención pero decidí quedarme quieto en silencio mientras veía la batalla. El jabalí hizo contacto visual con el joven samurái y se percató de su intimidante mirada que amenazaba con perturbar su renacimiento en el campo, arrastro los pies en señal de realizar una carga contra Klein y corrió a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección. Klein al ver el avance del jabalí, avanzó junto con él, dando como resultado un fallo realmente lamentable por parte del samurái.

Klein fue empujado de manera brusca e impetuosa contra el suelo tras el choque de los colmillos del jabalí directamente en su pecho. Al ser derribado el pelirrojo, el jabalí se dirigió en mi dirección para atacarme pero ágilmente esquive la carga del jabalí.

–Tal vez no me hice entender bien, mejor toma posición y copia mis movimientos según como lo describa.

Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás ubicándome al lado derecho de Klein pose con mi espada para activar la habilidad de espada _"Horizontal", _Klein copio mi posición inmediatamente mientras veíamos al mismo jabalí enfurecido preparándose para cargar nuevamente.

–Escucha con atención Klein, concéntrate en llevar energía a tu espada, como si dicha fuerza viniera de la palma de tu mano. Luego, déjala libre y sentirás como recorre tu espada.

–Bien, lo intento. Solo dame un segundo –dijo frunciendo el ceño y a la vez levantando las cejas.

Efectivamente, no entendió lo que le dije. Bueno, no le culpo, después de todo para mí fue igual de complicado entender cómo funcionaba; sin embargo, me sorprendió ver un brillo color Naranja claro ser expulsado con fuerza de su espada. Al verla salte un metro hacia la derecha dándole espacio para ejecutar su habilidad sin problemas.

El cuerpo de Klein se abalanzó rápidamente hacia adelante, atravesando con un golpe recto e impecable la mitad del jabalí que terminó explotando en pedazos. Por un par de segundos todo quedo en absoluto silencio… para luego Klein estallar de alegría y vitoreo en celebración.

–Felicidades, has vencido a tu primera criatura en este juego. Lástima que solo sea un Jabalí ordinario. Puede que sea uno de los más débiles del juego entero.

–¿Lo dices en serio? Esperaba que fuera el monstruo más fuerte de esta área.

–Para nada, los monstruos en los primeros pisos se tratan de animales como tal a excepción del laberinto, el cual debería poseer Kobolds armados.

–Entiendo… Bueno, no hay nada que hacerle. Aun así he aprendido varias cosas gracias a ti Eugeo –dijo mi compañero temporal mientras estiraba su brazo con la mano empuñada.

Respondí con un choque de puños para luego caer en cuenta que habían pasado al menos 2 horas desde que entré. Suelen decir que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, sin embargo, jamás espere que estuviera tanto tiempo en inmersión sin darme cuenta.

Kazuto, él debe estar esperando a que me desconecte para hablar conmigo. Puede que entrara al juego, después de todo, solo sería conectarse desde la habitación de su hermana… No, en caso de que fuera eso cierto estoy más que seguro que me hubiera topado con él o recibido algún mensaje a este punto.

_ "Necesito desconectarme." _Fue todo lo que pude pensar un poco angustiado por el tiempo que llevo dentro del juego y aun no tengo noticias de Kazuto.

En seguida utilicé mi dedo índice para abrir el sistema con rapidez y ágilmente me ubique en el botón de desconexión, pero, el botón seguía en blanco. Busque en las demás opciones para verificar que no movieran el botón de "Log out" de su lugar, pero nada. Seguía sin encontrarlo cuando de repente la voz de mi compañero quejándose de mi falta de concentración a sus palabras lo había hecho molestar parcialmente.

–Oye Eugeo, ¿estás escuchando?

Me encontraba tan profundamente metido en mi HUD de personaje buscando el botón de desconexión que aparté el resto del mundo de mi vista, como si me hubiera aislado en un cuarto oscuro en donde solo estábamos el sistema y yo. Sin embargo, volví al entorno natural cuando mi compañero temporal grito mi nombre con un nivel de entonación ensordecedor justo al lado izquierdo de mí.

–¡Aahh! ¿Qué ocurre? estoy al lado tuyo ¿sabes? –dije mientras cerraba las ventanas del sistema y lo miraba con un poco de irritación.

–Pues lo siento, pero, ¿tienes idea del tiempo que llevo tratando de captar tu atención? Estabas aquí, pero te sentía más lejos de lo que podría imaginar –dijo Klein mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabello largo rojizo.

–Lo siento, estaba buscando algo en las opciones del sistema… No logro encontrar el botón de desconexión.

–¿Para desconectarte dices? Déjame revisar.

Mientras Klein buscaba el botón de desconexión, volví a revisar la lista de opciones en caso de que no lo haya visto por error, sin embargo, no logré encontrarlo nuevamente. La misma casilla donde debería estar ubicado el botón, seguía en blanco.

No puedo creer que se trate de un error del sistema, después de todo sería complicado que algo tan importante tuviera un fallo como ese, además…_ "¿El error es tan complicado de corregir que lleva 2 horas y media sin resolverse?" _No cabe duda de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Mientras me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos, de fondo podía escuchar a Klein quejarse de que no podía contactar con los Moderadores ni Administradores. La única forma de contactarlos es a través de un mensaje desde las opciones de ayuda para jugadores, en donde clasificas que clase de ayuda necesitas o el aporte que quieras realizar para ayudar a mejorar ciertos aspectos, aparte de eso existía la opción de _"Contactar a un Moderador/Administrador"._

Durante varios minutos no obtuvimos ninguna ayudar por parte de absolutamente nadie, tampoco hubo ningún pronunciamiento por parte de algún administrador por lo que nos tocó esperar un poco y rezar porque alguien nos contactara. Durante un par de horas estuvimos hablando sobre el error y como muchos deben andar desesperados por solucionarlos, y también sobre nuestros amigos los cuales estaban en proceso de entrar. No pude evitar pensar en Kazuto todo el tiempo y el porqué de que aún no haya retirado mi casco; debería haber llegado hace mucho y yo debería estar siendo regañado por él debido a que rompí nuestro acuerdo.

Luego de haberme dicho que compraría el NerveGear para mí, habíamos hecho un pacto para ingresar juntos y superar los 100 pisos de este extraordinario juego realista. Sin embargo, al quedar encerrados de esta manera, se puede determinar que existe un alto riesgo al usar un dispositivo que bloquea toda acción neuronal para redirigirla al NerveGear… podría causar una gran demanda a la empresa Argus llevándolo a la quiebra. Este pensamiento puede llegar a ser tan real que existe la posibilidad de que el día de mañana Sword Art Online no exista más. No creo ser capaz de imaginarme la cara de Kazuto si llegase a pasar algo como eso…

Un par de minutos pasaron y se comenzaron a escuchar campanadas desde muy lejos, no, se escuchaban más fuerte que eso, como si vinieran desde mi cabeza haciendo eco en el viento.

–¿Qué Ocurre? –pregunté no solo a Klein sino también a mí mismo, jamás había escuchado algo como esto en Aincrad antes.

–¿Campanas? ¿Se tratara de algún evento?

Solo podía ver a Klein ver el infinito como buscando el lugar de donde vienen las campanadas, y fue justo en ese momento en el que un gran resplandor azul celeste nos envolvió a ambos. Inmediatamente me percaté que se trataba de una tele transportación pero…– "_¿Por qué?"_ –no hay razones para realizar una tele transportación forzada…– "_A menos que…"_

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi pensamiento el resplandor me envolvió por completo lanzándome directamente a la plaza del Pueblo de los Inicios, donde no solamente yo, sino también miles de jugadores, aunque no me equivocaría al pensar que tal vez son todos los usuarios que ingresaron a SAO el día de hoy.

Klein ya no estaba cerca de mí, fui tele trasportado de manera aleatoria a la plaza por lo que a lo mejor no soy el único que se quedó solo sin sus compañeros de grupo. Una chica al lado mío se encontraba atemorizada murmurando algo que no logré entender, incluyendo los murmullos de los otros cientos de jugadores alrededor mío.

Intenté visualizar a Klein en la multitud pero fue inútil, así que desistí y permanecí en silencio. Ahí fue cuando un pequeño ruido se empezó a escuchar desde la parte superior del piso 1, no, literalmente en el cielo apareció una señal de Alerta que lleno el cielo de un rojo carmesí que opacó el color natural del atardecer en el que nos encontrábamos. Seguido a eso, una especie de fluido de apariencia viscosa con un color rojo sangre empezó a juntarse en una gran esfera de dicho color, la cual fue tomando forma poco a poco a medida de que el fluido se reunía en un solo punto. Pequeños rastros de electricidad se pudieron notar durante la formación de una entidad gigantesca, finalizando con la creación de un avatar gigante parecido a los avatares de los administradores del juego los cuales todos eran ancianos con una gran túnica roja que cubría todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, a este administrador no se le veía ningún rostro, o más bien, no tenía ninguno. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos mientras nos observaba a todos, lentamente levanto sus brazos y anunció...

–¡Atención!, jugadores… Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Tras sus primeras palabras quedé sorprendido, y a mi mente solo pudo venir una imagen de un hombre la cual era de Kayaba Akihiko, el desarrollador del NerveGear y creador de este juego. Puede que me equivoque, pero, si es así puede que nada de lo que esté pasando sea coincidencia…

Kayaba Akihiko, un excelente investigador quien fue la primera persona en conseguir crear el primer VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), lo que se considera una gran hazaña en la industria tecnológica apenas teniendo 28 años de edad. Kazuto desde que conoció a Kayaba Akihiko, quedó maravillado por sus investigaciones y proyectos, lo que le impulsó a aprender sobre su oficio incluyendo la ciencia de la computación y sus ramificaciones. Además, seguía tan de cerca sus investigaciones que a menudo lograba descifrar cosas sobre sus proyectos como si el mismo pusiera sus manos en dichos trabajos.

–Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko –dijo después de una pequeña pausa.

_"¡Kayaba! ¿En verdad es el mismo?" _Pensé e intenté decir algo a alguien, pero las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca, me encontraba en shock.

–Actualmente, soy la única persona que controla este mundo.

_"Lo sabía, Kayaba está detrás de todo esto. ¿Qué diablos está tramando?"_

–Estoy seguro que ya habrán notado que el botón para desconectarse no está en el menú, pero no es un error del juego –anunció mientras movía su mano para abrir el menú y señalar el lugar donde debería encontrarse el botón que mencionaba– Repito. Esto no es un error, es una característica del Sword Art Online… No pueden salir de SAO por sí mismos, y nadie del exterior puede apagar o quitarles el NerveGear.

»Si alguien lo intenta, el dispositivo de alerta dentro del NerveGear emitirá una microonda poderosa, que destruirá sus cerebros y acabara con sus vidas instantáneamente.

Solo mencionar esa última frase hizo que mordiera mi labio inferior por recordar unas palabras dichas por Kazuto hace varias semanas. Según lo que entendí, el NerveGear funciona creando ondas electromagnéticas las cuales crean una calibración que produce al cerebro la interpretación de interacciones humanas y también los 5 sentidos, además, el NerveGear posee una fuente de batería interna de modo que si se desconecta de la fuente de alimentación no se apagara. Kazuto lo mencionó como si fuera un transmisor de frecuencia de microondas de alto poder electromagnético.

Eso quiere decir que todo lo que actualmente está diciendo el gran desarrollador de Sword Art Online, es real.

Mis hombros enseguida se tensaron y apreté mis puños, aguantando mis ganas de salir corriendo debido a que aunque corriera, no existe un lugar seguro… Después de todo, no podré desconectarme. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kayaba al anunciar algo más.

–Desafortunadamente, muchos de los amigos y familiares de los jugadores han ignorado esta advertencia e intentaron quitarles el NerveGear. Como resultado de esas acciones, un total de 213 jugadores ya no se encuentran en Aincrad y tampoco en el mundo real.

–¿213? ¡Debes estar bromeando! –pude escuchar por parte de un jugador no tan lejos de mi ubicación quejándose tras una noticia realmente terrorífica, ya que entre ellos inclusive yo pude haber estado ahí. No, no lo estaría, después de todo es Kirigaya Kazuto del que estoy hablando, si él vio esas noticias estoy más que seguro que en este preciso momento debe estar buscando una alternativa para deshacerse del NerveGear sin tener que recibir daños permanentes a mi cerebro o incluso, morir.

–Como pueden ver, los noticieros de todo el mundo están reportando el acontecimiento, incluyendo las muertes. Así que, pueden asumir que el peligro de que remuevan su NerveGear es ahora el más mínimo –dijo mientras un montón de pantallas aparecían con nombres y direcciones reales, incluyendo fotos de personas, otras pantallas mostraban las noticias de diferentes canales informativos.

–Espero que se relajen y se concentren en avanzar el juego. Pero, espero que recuerden bien esto, todos los métodos para resucitar a alguien dentro del juego han sido removidos. Si su HP llega a 0, su avatar se perderá para siempre, y al mismo tiempo, su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear.

Impactantes palabras generaron pánico en mi interior dando a entender que a partir de este momento, esta será mi realidad. Una cruel realidad que deberé afrontar con otros 10.000 jugadores. Los vagos recuerdos de como diferentes monstruos, desde jabalís hasta bestias humanoides que me han derribado por completo de un simple ataque por falta de experticia con la espada, una señal que indica la muerte de mi avatar, y una explosión de polígonos de colores claros similar a la ruptura de un gran espejo de cristal.

El temor me consumió y antes de que pudiera decir nada Kayaba exclamó…

–Solo hay una forma de salir. Actualmente se encuentran en el piso más bajo de Aincrad, el piso 1 –mientras daba una explicación sobre nuestra única esperanza, comenzó a manipular un mapa mostrando el piso 1 del castillo flotante, para luego transformarlo en una simulación de mapas interconectados de todos los pisos con perspectiva del exterior del castillo.

–Consigan salir del calabozo, derroten al jefe que hay en cada piso y podrán avanzar al siguiente. Luego, derroten al jefe del piso 100 y habrán terminado el juego.

La conmoción llenó la plaza de voces, muchos señalando que era una idea absurda. No se equivocan, después de todo en la beta, el lugar donde solo 1000 personas fueron capaces de participar, fueron pocos los que alcanzaron el piso 10. No hubo manera de encontrar el jefe de dicho piso, por alguna extraña razón pasaron varios días y nadie fue capaz de encontrarlo. Cabe destacar que los 10 pisos alcanzados por jugadores beta testers fue en un plazo de 1 mes, tiempo en el cual estaría en funcionamiento el servidor para testear el juego.

–Por último, añadí un pequeño regalo de mi parte en su inventario. Verifiquen.

Al escucharlo por instinto moví mis manos para revisar de qué se trataba, abrí el menú y accedí a la opción de inventario. Allí pude observar los ítems que recogí tras exterminar los Jabalíes frenéticos y aparte de eso un objeto que nunca había visto en lo que conocía de SAO; se encontraba de primero en la lista con el nombre de _"Espejo"_. Solo un roce al ítem fue necesario para invocarlo y se materializo como un pequeño espejo de mano, lo tomé durante su materialización y lo observé fijamente viendo mi reflejo. _"¿De qué se trata esto?"_

Mi pregunta fue respondida como si el sistema escuchara mis pensamientos al envolverme en un montón de luces azul cielo. Pasaron tan solo uno o dos segundos para cuando volví a estar normal nuevamente, sin embargo, algo había cambiado, mi avatar, ya no era el mismo que había creado… En el espejo, podía ver mi rostro real, mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules, el largo de mi cabello y el ligero cambio de tonalidad de piel en mi avatar. Ya no era un simple avatar, era yo realmente. Pero… _"¿Cómo es posible?" _Justo en ese momento recordé un detalle importante, la calibración del dispositivo.

El NerveGear posee una funcionalidad de calibración la cual según permite un completo escaneo al cuerpo para poder llevar un pequeño análisis del usuario, esto para permitirte jugar y evidentemente, tal vez la calibración no la realicé yo, pero Kazuto sí, el mide la misma altura que yo o tal vez un centímetro o 2 más, pero en sí, es la misma estatura. Y la cara, la cara es escaneada por el casco. Dentro del casco existen pequeños lentes que pueden escanear el rostro completo en un ángulo periférico de 360 grados. Es impresionante, esta tecnología acaba de superar mis expectativas, sin embargo, no era momento para emocionarse por esta tecnología… Hay un problema más grande al cual debía enfrentarme.

Muchos a mí alrededor cambiaron su aspecto fantástico sacado de un anime tal cual a sus rostros reales, otros muchos con avatares mujeres fueron transformados en hombres gracias a la calibración del sistema. La proporción que yo mismo podía percibir a mi alrededor se convirtió en un 70% hombres y un 30% mujeres. Aunque era de esperarse de cualquier juego.

–Seguramente, todos se están preguntando… ¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, creador de Sword Art Online y desarrollador del dispositivo de inmersión total está haciendo todo esto? –el silencio lleno la plaza por unos instantes y Kayaba respondió a la incógnita que todos debemos estar teniendo ahora mismo.

»He alcanzado mi objetivo. He creado este mundo por una razón.

»Para reinar este mundo e intervenir en él… Y ahora está completo. Hasta aquí finaliza el tutorial del lanzamiento oficial del juego. Buena suerte, jugadores.

Al término de sus palabras, el avatar con la apariencia de un Game Master empezó a difuminarse, desapareciendo como si se tratara de una frecuencia mal sintonizada. La gran túnica cayó lentamente y el cielo se recompuso a su tono anaranjado y amarillo. Un profundo silencio reino durante varios segundos, todos en shock por las palabras dichas por el hombre que ahora se hace llamar el dios de este mundo. El sonido de un espejo partiéndose en mil pedazos tras impactar en el suelo y un agudo grito, probablemente de una chica, rompió el silencio. Como si de un efecto domino se tratara, miles de voces empezaron a resonar, y rápidamente se convirtió en un estruendoso grito de furia y miedo, creando una gran revuelta entre los mismos jugadores, culpándose unos a otros y maldiciendo en dirección donde Kayaba Akihiko había estado hace tan solo unas decenas de segundos.

Poco a poco me escabullí entre la trifulca para llegar fuera de la plaza, en ese momento sentí como si me faltara la respiración a causa de los recientes acontecimientos. Cerré mis ojos, tome aire y luego lo expulse lentamente… Repetí el proceso un par de veces más hasta que me relaje, en ese momento mi compañero temporal apareció de manera imprevista detrás de mí tomándome por el hombro y diciendo mi nombre. Me di media vuelta, sorprendido al ver que Klein se encontraba sereno a pesar de recibir tal noticia, detrás de él se encontraban otros chicos más.

–¡Eugeo! Viejo, al fin te alcanzo. Escucha traje a mis amigos. Sé que no es algo que deba hacer, pero, únete a nosotros. Por favor.

Durante un par de segundos, reflexioné sobre esta proposición. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos son 6 conmigo seriamos 7 y podríamos conformar un grupo de 3 y uno de 4, con esta cantidad fácil podríamos atravesar cualquier peligro, sin embargo, si los amigos de Klein son tan inexpertos como él cuándo estábamos en el campo occidental… Retrasarnos tanto por experiencia como por habilidad de avance nos dejaría sin posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero a su vez, ellos necesitan de alguien que los ayude a superarse; con mis conocimientos tal vez puedan nivelarse rápidamente, y sus caras me muestran tal decisión de enfrentarse al peligro que por alguna razón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que puedo confiar en un grupo de personas. Para variar, son unos totales desconocidos de alguna parte de Japón a kilómetros de distancia de mi ubicación actual en el mundo real.

Levante mi cabeza un poco y asentí en forma de aceptación para luego exclamar.

–De acuerdo, hagamos equipo tan solo por un tiempo. Sin embargo, hay que separarnos en grupos de 2. Un grupo conmigo de 3 personas y los otros dos con Klein. Necesito que presten atención a lo que les voy a explicar.

En ese momento Klein hizo una seña con su mano derecha al aire y todos los demás se acercaron sin decir absolutamente nada por lo que comencé a explicar.

–El piso 1 está compuesto por 5 grandes zonas de las cuales El pueblo de los Inicios es una, otra es el Campo Occidental, por lo que descartamos esas opciones ya que nuestra prioridad es avanzar al siguiente pueblo. Este pueblo está ubicado al Noreste de nuestra ubicación actual y es nuestra siguiente gran zona a recorrer, para un futuro seguir hasta Tolbana el cual es el pueblo más grande habitable después del Pueblo de los Inicios.

Trate de resumir mi explicación sobre las áreas y monstruos que podríamos toparnos en el camino de la manera más entendible posible. Luego me enfoque en la formación y la división de grupos.

–Si vamos todos juntos como un solo grupo reduciríamos nuestro propio espacio de combate, y debido a la inexperiencia de los otros integrantes causaríamos torpes errores entre nosotros, que terminarían siendo peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

»Como dije anteriormente nos dividiremos –con un vistazo rápido pude ver el tipo de armas que cada jugador poseía y separé al equipo de la manera más balanceada. Colocando a un usuario de espada y escudo en cada equipo, y separando a los usuarios de lanzas y hachas entre sí. Un equipo con mayor número de jugadores capaces de cargar contra un enemigo con espadas y hachas en turnos equitativos cobrarían la vida de sus enemigos de manera rápida y eficiente, siempre que respetaran sus turnos de ataques. En cambio, un lancero el cual no posee una carga poderosa en su nivel más inferior deberá atacar a un rango medio para dar la oportunidad de ataque a un compañero para poder vencer.

Ya con la formación establecida intente analizar si hacía falta otra cosa, sin embargo, es algo lo suficientemente básico como para resultar. Lo único en mi plan preocupante es la separación, y que 2 novatos junto con Klein avancen en línea recta hasta un pueblo. En fin, despejé mi mente un segundo y me levanté para anunciar…

–Listo. Eso es todo lo que deben saber, a partir de este momento el primer equipo liderado por mí partirá ahora mismo. La cuenta regresiva de 30 minutos iniciara en los próximos 35 segundos… Al término de los 30 minutos, el segundo equipo liderado por Klein tomara camino hacia el pueblo de Horunka.

–¡Entendido!

–¡Sí!

Tras su respuesta al unísono al entender la estrategia a seguir, di un paso al frente y comencé a caminar. 8 Segundos… La voz de Klein se logró escuchar diciendo.

–¡Eugeo! Ten cuidado.

Giré mi cuerpo momentáneamente sin detenerme y sonreí mientras en mi cabeza decía _"Todo estará bien, te espero en Horunka". _Como si mi pensamiento fuese escuchado, Klein levanto el pulgar y asintió con la cabeza en aprobación.

Regrese mi cuerpo a la posición original sin disminuir el paso, no, al contrario… Aumenté mi velocidad poco a poco y terminamos corriendo los primeros 4 integrantes dispuestos a sobrevivir a este mundo.

Cruzando la puerta del Este del pueblo, dando comienzo así a esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, donde una espada sería nuestra mayor aliada en este juego mortal.

_ "Kazuto… ¿Estarás en casa observándome?" _

_ "¿Crees que he escogido bien mis decisiones?"_

_ "Siendo tú el que se hubiera quedado encerrado, estoy seguro de que te aislarías de todos los demás, y exagerarías las cosas creyéndote un héroe de atuendo negro con una espada letalmente poderosa" _

_ "¿O lucharías porque nos veamos nuevamente, con la ayuda del resto de jugadores?"_

_ "Rompí nuestra promesa… Por eso te lo compensaré. ¡Espérame!"_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El frío envuelve mi cuerpo, cada segundo que paso en esta fila siento que mis pies se vuelven más pesados a causa de la larga espera. Un dolor de cuello leve perturba mi larga espera, sin embargo debo cumplir con mi promesa, Eugeo debe estar esperándome en mi habitación, ansioso de que al fin este día llegase. Aunque no lo parezca también estoy emocionado y tal vez no ansioso, la palabra sería desesperado. Son exactamente las 12:49 p.m. del día viernes 11 de noviembre del 2022.

El día de hoy se estrena el maravilloso juego creado por mi ídolo, Kayaba Akihiko. Un maravilloso investigador que logró descifrar el secreto para la inmersión total; actualmente no existe nadie que no conozca sobre sus proyectos, y exactamente a la 01:00 p.m. los servidores serán abiertos y gente de todo el país se estará conectando simultáneamente. Me parece increíble que lograra llegar a tener la oportunidad de comprar una consola después de haber sido favorecido como _"Beta Tester"_ de Sword Art Online, uno de los 1.000 jugadores seleccionados.

Hace aproximadamente 20 minutos marcaron el final de la fila debido a que ya se agotaron los dispositivos, y solo los que quedamos para este momento seremos capaces de comprar la consola y el juego. Delante de mí parece haber aproximadamente 40 personas mientras que detrás de mí solo hay unas 10 más, sin duda eso es suerte. Mi plan era estar en fila más temprano, pero el día de ayer en la noche, un chico de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules estrellados, una piel realmente clara que inclusive supera la tonalidad de mi piel, perturbó mi descanso subiéndose a mi cama. Pude sentir como se deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar al nivel de mis hombros para luego posar su cabeza sobre mí, debido a mi estado somnoliento no me resistí y decidí quedarme en la misma posición. Su mano se deslizo sobre mi pecho y subió un poco más hasta aferrarse entre mi pectoral izquierdo e indicios de mi hombro, ya en esa posición me resigne, Eugeo es de las personas que realmente tienen el sueño muy pesado y la única forma que se levante es que tenga algún compromiso, cuando duerme es más como un reloj. En fin, tampoco me molesta la idea de dormir juntos después de todo, sin embargo, si mi madre o mi hermana entraran a mi habitación por alguna razón en específico me veré obligado a dar explicaciones poco cómodas.

Al amanecer, el brazo de Eugeo se encontraba debajo de mi cuello y mi cabeza suspendida de la almohada, lo que me ocasionó un pequeño dolor de cuello que aún se encuentra presente en mí. De igual modo no renunciaría a conseguir el NerveGear de Eugeo después de habérselo prometido, así que daré lo mejor de mí para llegar lo antes posible.

Un pequeño rato más tarde, logré comprar el dispositivo. Al fin puedo volver a casa, con el hambre que tengo podría comer cualquier cosa, aunque debe haber comida en casa ya que mi hermana menor debe haberse quedado cocinando. Al salir de la tienda recibí una llamada telefónica de mi madre.

-¿Kazuto? ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mismo?

-Estoy cerca del centro médico de Saitama. ¿Por qué? -pregunté mientras intentaba acomodar la bolsa con el dispositivo de inmersión en mi hombro.

-¿Qué paso con tu amigo? ¿Se fue a casa? Debiste acompañarle.

-Está bien mama, se encuentra en nuestra casa aun, ya voy en camino.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, quería decirte para que hablaran con los padres de Eugeo y cenaran hoy con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

Realmente una idea fatal, el padre de Eugeo es muy estricto. Dudo que le agrade la idea de que su hijo este amistado con un joven que solo sabe programar e investiga sobre avances tecnológicos. Por lo que Eugeo me ha contado de su padre, él es un hombre importante de negocios con una agenda apretada y a la vez de gustos exquisitos debido a su gran fuente económica. No hay forma de que en vez de cenar en un restaurante lujoso o en su propia casa al ser atendido por un chef personal, cene con una familia de clase media donde la persona más exitosa en casa sería mi madre quien es editora en una revista de sistemas informáticos. Aunque mi hermana menor ya ha logrado un par de trofeos en campeonatos locales de Kendo. Pero, a diferencia de ellas yo simplemente sigo estudiando, y tengo pensado ser programador de algún juego masivo en línea ahora que existe la nueva categoría calificada como _"VRMMORPG"._

-Bueno, puede que sea buena idea. Se lo comentaré cuando llegue. Te llamo cuando este en casa.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado. ¡Y avísame qué planes tienen para hoy!

-Hasta luego.

Me despedí y colgué el teléfono, luego lo coloque en mi bolsillo delantero derecho para continuar caminando. El hospital médico de Saitama se encuentra algo lejos de mi casa, pero fue la mejor opción para comprar el dispositivo ya que nadie vendría tan lejos como primera opción, o eso creí. En el momento en que llegué había tanta gente en cola que por un momento pensé que sería imposible llegar a comprarlo. Después de haber venido de tan lejos ya no tenía otra opción así que hice fila en ese lugar.

Menos mal no me di por vencido, ahora podremos entrar juntos a SAO e ir a vencer monstruos y descubrir nuevas cosas de ese maravilloso mundo. Mis ansias por regresar al castillo flotante de Aincrad son enormes, muy pocas cosas me harían sentir más feliz que regresar.

Llegando a la parada casualmente un autobús estacionó frente a mí, subí inmediatamente y me senté en la cuarta fila, en el puesto de la ventana. El frío seguía presente a pesar de haber caminado un buen trecho, esperaba calentarme pero no será así. El viaje terminó siendo tranquilo y sin complicaciones, además, mi vista era distraída por las múltiples noticias que se señalaban en anuncios de televisión. Por un segundo creí ver un anuncio sobre dos personas a las que le había ocurrido algo por culpa del NerveGear, sin embargo, no pude leer debido a que me encontraba distraído. Saqué nuevamente mi teléfono, conecté un par de audífonos y sintonicé las noticias.

"¡Últimas noticias sobre el juego que está causando una parálisis en el país de Japón! Al parecer dos personas han sido hospitalizadas por una especie de infarto. Las noticias aún siguen siendo algo confusas debido a que múltiples efectivos policiales y paramédicos están escondiendo los hechos, pero nuestro equipo de investigación está en el lugar de los hechos en este momento para intentar conseguir la primicia para ustedes. Esperamos de su paciencia y en segundos les informaremos lo ocurrido."

-¿Pero qué…? Puede que intentaran iniciar el enlace de manera incorrecta, después de todo, las especificaciones del dispositivo indica que solo se debe iniciar el enlace mientras estas acostado en una posición cómoda para el cuerpo.

"Según las noticias, las ventas de Sword Art Online alcanzaron exitosamente vender todas las copias incluyendo artículos únicos de colección recaudando un total de veinticinco mil…"

Una interferencia cortó la señal de manera repentina dejando la sintonización en completo silencio, como si en realidad dejaran de hablar y aislaran el micrófono de todo tipo de sonidos. Por primera vez en la vida he podido presenciar algo como esto, pero no tardó mucho en escucharse una voz muy peculiar, una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Kayaba Akihiko, sin duda es él. Su característica voz que he escuchado miles de veces en entrevistas y charlas sobre sus investigaciones las cuales las hacía mensualmente.

-Buenas tardes Japón, mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko. El motivo de mi interrupción de los medios de comunicación se debe a lo que representa el lanzamiento oficial de Sword Art Online.

Mi piel se erizo al escuchar estas palabras, por alguna razón presentía una desagradable sorpresa avecinándose. _"¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir canales de comunicación solo para anunciar algo de su juego?"_

-Como muchos sabrán, Sword art online es el primer juego de rol multijugador en línea de realidad virtual existente en el mundo. Los múltiples relatos expresados por los "beta testers", que fueron seleccionados antes del lanzamiento oficial para probar el juego, deben haberles dado una idea de lo que es la realidad virtual. Ahora, deben conocer algo que se ha implementado como una nueva característica del juego oficial…

Kayaba realizó una pequeña pausa antes de informar lo que ocurría. La tensión en mi cuerpo se acumulaba y solo podía pensar en que si hubiera entrado a jugar inmediatamente no sabría sobre la nueva implementación. Cada vez la curiosidad me abarcaba más.

-Hoy 11 de noviembre del año 2022, se registraron 9.997 jugadores en nuestros servidores. Y me complace darles esta noticia tras un verdadero éxito en ventas…

9.997, un número casi perfecto en contra de las ventas que según se realizaron. Si me pongo a pensar, uno de esos 3 jugadores que aún no se han registrados soy yo, mientras otro debería ser Eugeo. Lo que significa que sí me está esperando...

-La nueva implementación del juego consiste en que los jugadores registrados e ingresados al servidor actualmente, no podrán abandonar el juego hasta ser completado.

-¿Qué diablos? Esto debe ser una broma, una broma demasiado buena -dije en un tono de voz exaltado debido a la absurda noticia. Nadie en su sano juicio podría hacer algo como eso. _"¿Verdad?"_

La duda se sembró en mi mente debido a que era Kayaba Akihiko el creador del NerveGear, Sword Art Online y precursor de la tecnología de inmersión total. Es posible recibir una noticia impactante, pero, ¿de verdad es posible hacer algo como esto?

-El NerveGear a partir de ahora tendrá como prisioneros a los 9.997 jugadores que han ingresado al juego. Ellos no podrán desconectarse por cuenta propia, y nadie, repito, nadie debe retirar el NerveGear de la cabeza de los jugadores. De ser ignorada mi advertencia, el dispositivo enviará una alta frecuencia de microondas que freirá el cerebro del jugador causando su muerte al instante. Nuevamente les recuerdo, no retiren el casco a los jugadores o de lo contrario, absténganse a las consecuencias.

Mi rostro estaba petrificado, mis ojos se ancharon y miré fijamente mi teléfono. Algo como esto no puede ser posible. No, puede… Es real, si me baso en las investigaciones de flujo electromagnético que el mismo Kayaba presentó, dicho flujo el cual atraviesa diferentes áreas del cerebro hasta acabar en el área correspondiente en cada punto vital para el funcionamiento de los sentidos y movimientos del cuerpo generaría una parálisis total del cuerpo que terminaría provocando una muerte parecida a un infarto, sin embargo, el NerveGear no se detendrá hasta que ambos circuitos se quemen como si pusieran en contacto cables de polos opuestos simulando una chispa entre máquina y jugador que acabaría siendo un corto circuito.

-Por último, como recomendación. Envíen a cada jugador a un hospital capacitado para atender a los jugadores ya que se estima que la duración del juego sea muy larga. Eso es todo, feliz tarde Japón y bienvenidos a la nueva era de la tecnología.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. La nueva era de la tecnología… Estas palabras fueron dichas por él mismo más de una vez en entrevistas como un recordatorio a las masas sobre la tecnología que revolucionaría el mundo, la llamada inmersión total. Ahora, después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo lo deshecha todo para encerrar a 10.000 personas en un juego. _"Eugeo"... "Por favor, dime que no estás usando el NerveGear. Dime que de esos 3 jugadores sin registrarse tú y yo somos parte de ellos."_ Pensé mientras manipulaba mi teléfono para buscar el número de Eugeo entre mis contactos, a pesar de que sabía el número de memoria había quedado en blanco por la desesperación. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, pasaron un par de segundos y nadie contestó… Volví a llamar nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta alguna del otro lado del teléfono.

Un dolor golpeó mi estómago con gravedad y un gran nudo se ató a mi garganta, instintivamente tragué saliva para intentar deshacerme de ese nudo e insistí en volver a llamar. Al cabo de 7 llamadas perdidas el autobús logró llegar a mi parada destino. Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, bajé del autobús de un salto y corrí en dirección izquierda, al intentar voltear en la siguiente esquina una chica muy pequeña estaba en mi camino y sin poder evitarlo choqué con ella empujándola hacia atrás, terminamos cayendo al suelo y fue cuando abrí mis ojos para observar los suyos, unos profundos ojos grises que parecían ocultar una terrible depresión me miraron fijamente, su cara sonrojada por la cercanía y un largo cabello negro sedoso y con olor a frutas tropicales podía ser apreciado. Llegué a la conclusión de que era una muñeca en vida real con ojos vacíos que reflejaban sus esperanzas perdidas. Mi respiración exaltada tras correr se relajó un poco, me levanté rápidamente y continué corriendo. Sin embargo, algo en esa mirada me causaba intriga, más bien, siento que la he visto antes en algún lado.

-¡Lo siento! -grité a todo pulmón mientras continuaba corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Mi mente luego de esa interrupción momentánea volvió a entrar en trance, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Eugeo, nada era más importante. Logré captar una voz bastante aguda desde lejos. _"¿Detenerme? No tengo tiempo para hablar. ¡Lo siento!" _Terminé por ignorar esa voz que me llamaba, no obstante, estaba más que seguro que era esa niña la que me pedía que me detuviera.

Apenas llegué a mi casa abrí a toda prisa la puerta y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me detuve frente a la puerta y me hice una imagen mental de Eugeo sentado en mi escritorio, revisando noticias o leyendo algún libro de historia. Tomé la manilla con total calma y abrí la puerta lentamente, mi vista comenzó a empañarse de lágrimas sin siquiera haber visto la habitación. No logré resistir el suspenso por lo que terminé de abrir de golpe lo que quedaba para lograr visualizar mi habitación.

Mi habitación estaba tal cual la había dejado a diferencia de dos cosas, el NerveGear y mi cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como un torrente y un sonido ahogado salió de mi garganta, poco a poco sentía como el mundo se venía sobre mí, la imagen de Eugeo sobre mi cama con el NerveGear puesto y sin poder mover un músculo. Una imagen que no podré olvidar nunca… _"Llegué tarde… Eugeo." _Al instante caí al suelo en mis rodillas, un gran nudo se ató a mi garganta y terminé gritando a todo pulmón instintivamente con el fin de liberarlo.

Resignado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer ni poder aceptarlo, lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a la cama a rastras. Me senté en la cama delicadamente y tomé la mano de Eugeo. Mis lágrimas brotando una tras otra no paraban volviendo mi campo de visión un tanto borroso, sentía que era incapaz de parar ya. Hace casi 2 años me enteré de una noticia que fue capaz de impactarme lo suficiente como para congelar mis sentidos y aun así fui incapaz de llorar.

Disipando mis pensamientos logré caer de pie en tierra de las nubes en las que me encontraba, utilizando mi mano derecha intente buscar mi teléfono, sin embargo un escalofrió cruzó mi cuerpo cuando mi mano se encontraba dentro de mi bolsillo, el cual a su vez se encontraba vacío completamente. Inmediatamente comencé a buscar en otros bolsillos desesperadamente y un pequeño flashback golpeó como un rayo recordándome hace un par de minutos cuando embestí a una pequeña niña sin querer… Sus gritos, ella intentaba devolverme el teléfono. Ojalá me hubiera detenido en ese momento, después de todo, ya iba tarde.

Ya que no tenía teléfono me levanté de la cama para dirigirme a una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraban las cosas de Eugeo muy bien organizadas en una pequeña y doblada muda de ropa. Sobre la ropa se encontraba su teléfono, Eugeo siempre ha sido extremadamente organizado, aunque pienso que tiene vergüenza estando en mi casa y por esa razón exagera un poco. Tome su teléfono y lo desbloqueé para marcar el número de emergencias, las líneas no lograban caer. Un tono de espera fue colocado y al cabo de varios minutos un trabajador, al parecer muy estresado, preguntó directamente por mi número de identificación y dirección actual.

Después de dar todos mis datos pasé a explicar la situación e inmediatamente me informaron de que una ambulancia se dirigía a mi dirección. Ya no queda más que esperar, sin embargo, me preocupa tanto la situación que no logro estar quieto. Me encontraba caminando de lado a lado en mi propia habitación pensando en cómo podría explicar esto, no solo a mis padres sino también a los padres de Eugeo, estoy seguro que mis padres no serían el problema, pero... el Señor Orick, el padre de Eugeo, no tardará en demandar al mismísimo país por la inseguridad de la tecnología. De ser así, no solo SAO se perderá para siempre, también será abandonada la investigación de la inmersión total. Tal vez esté exagerando los hechos, pero las influencias de Orick son las suficientes como para desequilibrar una balanza.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando pude escuchar que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de mi cuarto, en mi primer pensamiento vino la imagen de mi hermana menor, Suguha, sin embargo la persona que estaba parada a medio asomar en la puerta no era ella. Esa chica pequeña y adorable, muy parecida a una muñeca, se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos desde fuera de mi habitación. Por alguna razón parecía atemorizada, su mirada no era la misma mirada vacía… podía ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y fue ahí cuando me percaté que no me estaba mirando a mí, ella miraba el NerveGear en la cabeza de Eugeo. Dio un pequeño paso después de unos segundos, seguido de otro y luego otro más, se detuvo a unos 5 pasos de la cama. _"¿Sera consiente de que esta en la habitación de un desconocido, y no solo eso, dentro de su habitación?"_

-Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -dije en voz baja como si estuviera tratando con un pequeño animalito del bosque el cual podría asustarse si hiciera algún movimiento brusco.

Como si una burbuja que la envolvía explotara tras mis palabras, la pequeña niña se estremeció y me miró fijamente. Su mirada volvió a ser la misma que vi cuando tropecé hace aproximadamente 40 minutos con ella, me habló con una voz extremadamente baja la cual no pude escuchar correctamente, mientras vi que su mano derecha se extendía para mostrar mi teléfono.

-¿Eh? No escuche bien, ¿Qué decías? -pregunté mientras tomaba el teléfono de su mano.

Una textura muy suave pude sentir al tacto cuando tome mi teléfono.

-Dije que tomaras tu teléfono. ¿Eres así de despistado todo el tiempo? Deberías agradecerme por venir a traértelo. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. No te preocupes.

-Entonces, eres un beta tester... O acaso, ¿él es el beta tester? -dijo la pequeña niña mientras caminaba a la cama para ver más de cerca a Eugeo.

Inclino su cuerpo y miró de arriba abajo, como si inspeccionara a un cadáver.

-¡No lo toques! En las noti...

-Por supuesto que no lo tocaré, ¿por quién me tomas? Además, si las noticias son ciertas evitaré hacer un escándalo que pueda dañar mi imagen.

-¿Imagen?

-Sí, imagen. Alguien como tú no podrá entender esas cosas. Me voy…

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir exclamó...

-Por cierto, agregué mi número en tu teléfono. Por las molestias, puedes pedirme algo si lo necesitas.

No pude expresar nada ante su comentario, simplemente me quedé observándola hasta que desapareció de mi visión, miré momentáneamente a Eugeo y el sonido de una ambulancia se pudo escuchar afuera. Salí inmediatamente y para mi sorpresa no solo una ambulancia se encontraba afuera.

Además de la ambulancia, dos efectivos de la policía y nada menos que el padre de Eugeo aparecieron frente a mi casa, como si tras mi llamada la información se difundiera como una gran nube de lluvia que envolvía el cielo y comenzara a precipitar en toda la ciudad al mismo tiempo. En shock por el encuentro inesperado las palabras no lograron salir de mi garganta, Orick se acercó a mí y preguntó por el paradero de Eugeo mientras una camilla entraba por la puerta de mi casa a toda velocidad en busca de su hijo, señalé en dirección a mi habitación y como si inclusive su padre supiera el interior de mi casa se dirigió piso arriba hasta donde estaba ésta. Intenté disculparme con el Señor Orick en cuanto a mi descuido y no prever la situación, sin embargo, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que sentí como si junto a Eugeo, quien era retirado en una camilla con el NerveGear y un terminal de conexión a internet, también estuvieran llevándose mi aliento.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y lo único que se me ocurrió fue grabar en mi memoria tanto la placa como el nombre del hospital, de esa manera podré buscarlo pronto. En seguida como la ambulancia partió, utilicé mi teléfono para buscar el nombre del hospital. Hospital central de Setagaya, un hospital privado donde solo atienden a gente con un historial algo excéntrico, además, ese hospital posee una gran tecnología la cual debe ser la razón por la que se dirigen allá. Debo conseguir la manera de poder entrar para visitarlo, no creo que se pueda pasar de manera normal así que será mejor que trate de hablar con el padre de Eugeo, es la manera más fácil de entrar pienso yo.

Horas más tarde, el silencio de la casa se corrompió de un portazo… Me encontraba ido en mis pensamientos, sentado en la sala, por lo cual me sobresalté al escuchar el fuerte sonido y no solo eso, se podía escuchar la voz aguda y familiar de mi hermana menor gritando a todo pulmón mi nombre mientras corría por la casa en busca de mí. Al cabo de unos segundos me encontró y se quedó viéndome durante un par de segundos, su pequeño cuerpo temblando del pánico y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, estaba frente a mí en un estado de shock donde no podía creer que lograra encontrarme sano y salvo… Muy diferente a mi caso donde inútilmente atravesé toda la casa hasta mi habitación y quien sabe cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que Eugeo ingreso a SAO. Suguha se abalanzó contra mí llena de lágrimas en los ojos mientras me tomaba en un abrazo.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Estás bien! Me alegro mucho... ¡Me alegro mucho mucho!

Entre sollozos logró expresarse, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo así sucedió. Recuerdos empezaron a fluir en mi memoria de cuando éramos apenas unos niños, Suguha solía ser muy llorona y yo solía defenderla de todo con una espada de bambú ligera, creo que se sentía tan a gusto y protegida que fue uno de los detonantes para que se enseriara mucho al practicar Kendo. Y aún sin decir nada solo esperé a que se calmara. Al cabo de unos minutos Suguha se separó de mí, se limpió su humedecida cara llena de lagrimas y relajó su cuerpo para comenzar a hablar de aquellas cosas que no lograba expulsar de sus labios.

-Hermano, por un momento pensé que habías quedado atrapado en ese juego tuyo. Salí corriendo en cuanto escuché la noticia, de verdad me alegro que estés bien. ¿Llamaste a mamá? ¿Le avisaste que estas a salvo?

-No, no he avisado. Lo siento -respondí aún sin ganas de hablar y con un pequeño nudo en mi garganta que me amenazaba con llorar nuevamente ya que no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella imagen de Eugeo.

No logro dejar de pensar en el terror de los jugadores atrapados, lo que deben estar pensando, sus gritos y sollozos. Siento un temor profundo solo de pensar que yo pude haber quedado atrapado también, pero ahora, pienso que sería mejor si lograra entrar al juego. Perseguir a Eugeo hasta el final debería ser mi único deseo ahora mismo, sin embargo, ¿quién me asegura que podamos salir del juego con vida? Debo pensar con la cabeza, necesito idear un plan para sacarlo de allí. Conozco de cabo a rabo las investigaciones de Kayaba Akihiko, debería ser capaz de lograrlo... y poseo una pieza clave.

"_El NerveGear" _

Esta mañana me levanté muy temprano precisamente para conseguir uno para Eugeo, ahora sé qué puedo hacer. Si analizo el NerveGear en toda su totalidad podré descifrar alguna manera segura para salvar no solo a Eugeo… También puedo ser capaz de salvar a los otros 9.997 jugadores ingresados, solo me hace falta tiempo y herramientas de trabajo.

-¡Kazuto! Hermano, no me estas escuchando… Siempre ido en tu mundo tecnológico, ¿verdad?

»Debo salir, una amiga fue víctima del juego también y la trasladaron al hospital general de Saitama. Voy a visitarla ahora mismo, vuelvo en un par de horas. Cuando mamá llegue dile donde estoy.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Le diré, aunque yo también saldré igualmente… Iré a la escuela por unas herramientas del laboratorio de informática y volveré enseguida.

-No tardes hermanito.

Tras ese último intercambio de palabras ambos salimos por la puerta principal tomando direcciones contrarias ya que la escuela preparatoria de la prefectura de Saitama queda a unas calles arriba de donde vivimos, mientras el hospital general queda a varios minutos caminando calle abajo. Instintivamente al llegar a la escuela salté por el cercado bajo ubicado en la parte de atrás que es la manera más eficaz de llegar al laboratorio de informática, además, estoy más que seguro que el frente estará cerrado y tendré que dar la vuelta. Aunque de esta manera parezca un ladrón debo fingir ignorancia ante ese pensamiento, no poseo las llaves del laboratorio de informática por lo que tendré que entrar por la ventana, por lo general siempre la dejo sin seguro así que no habrá problemas.

En cuestión de segundos alcancé el edificio del laboratorio de informática, debido a que la ventana se encuentra en un primer piso acerqué un bote de basura para escalar sobre él, con apenas un poco de esfuerzo logré llegar a un relieve del balcón del primer piso. Me impulsé con fuerza dando un pequeño salto y aferrándome al barandal, escalé sin problemas, pero el bote de basura sufrió una pequeña abolladura causada por mi salto. _"Me disculpare más tarde."_ Abrí la ventana y me introduje al laboratorio, ágilmente busque una caja de herramientas que usamos mayormente para desmantelar los equipos que se encontraban dentro de un armario de mantenimiento. Creo que funcionara, parcialmente.

Con los materiales ya reunidos decidí sentarme allí mismo para abrir mi propio NerveGear y explorar cada centímetro de él. Tomé una hoja que encontré sobre uno de los escritorios junto con un lápiz y comencé a tomar nota sobre todas las cualidades físicas del NerveGear, incluidas otras anotaciones que sabía desde antes de ver un NerveGear en persona, en estos momentos es cuando más me siento satisfecho de haber visto cada una de las entrevistas realizadas a Kayaba durante las exposiciones de ciencias y exclusivas a sus proyectos. Me vi forzado a buscar un cuaderno para continuar con las anotaciones, cada segundo que pasaba eran más y más las piezas que debía inspeccionar.

El NerveGear tan solo desmantelando una capa superior revela conexiones que van desde el inicio de los lentes del casco a el interior del mismo. Estas conexiones deben constituir el flujo de energía a la pantalla de visión donde expone hora, batería, y un par de datos adicionales. La otra particularidad ya arranca cuando el enlace es iniciado. Liberando la pantalla otra capa puede ser sacada del casco, un montón de cables minúsculos son revelados que van desde múltiples lugares del casco y los lentes y se dirigen directamente al lugar donde fisiológicamente estaría el cerebelo. Una batería protegida por una plaqueta metálica se puede observar en su relieve, así que procedí a quitar tanto la batería como a desconectar el cable principal de energía.

Por un segundo me di por vencido cuando al abrir una tapa inferior del casco revelo un panel de nanotecnología que sin duda sería algo con lo que no podría trabajar nunca en la situación en la que me encuentro. Carezco de conocimientos y herramientas para desmantelar este tipo de tecnología. Actualmente solo conozco cuatro empresas capaces de trabajar con tecnología como esta, siendo dos de ellas del extranjero, una de las dos restantes en Japón sería "Argus", la otra sería una empresa llamada Recto Progress Inc. Pero, desconozco totalmente su estatus en esta área, sé por encima que maneja servidores a gran escala en Japón mas no sé qué tan capacitado estén para manejar este tipo de tecnología. Si estoy en lo correcto según los casos que ya vi donde hay muertos por haber jugado SAO, significa que Argus quebrará y será desmantelada completamente por lo que no puedo contar con nada relacionado con ella. Solo me queda una cosa por hacer, necesito investigar sobre la otra empresa y dar con alguien de confianza. Además, creo que me hará falta también otro NerveGear, si trabajo con el mío necesitaré otro para poder utilizar en caso de que lo estropee.

Dándome por vencido el día de hoy retomé camino a mi casa para descansar. Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas, va a ser necesario organizar mis prioridades un poco. Aunque sé que mi prioridad será encontrar a Eugeo y luego investigar el NerveGear en su totalidad. Al llegar a casa, mi madre me esperaba para una larga charla sobre los peligros que constituían el NerveGear y que debo evitar meterme en problemas. Suguha por alguna razón se vio más interesada, no sé si en mí o en un mundo compuesto por datos, pero aun así pasó la noche en mi habitación viendo una y otra vez todas aquellas imágenes que emergían en mi ordenador. Al cabo de varias horas, Suguha se quedó dormida en mi cama y mis ojos casi no lograban sostenerse por sí solos, el picor que sentía por estar varias horas delante de la pantalla ya empezaba a mostrarse. Me sentía cansado pero sentía la necesidad de continuar investigando y aprendiendo sobre todo lo que pudiera encontrar en el infinito internet.

Durante unos segundos cerré mis ojos para refrescarlos, cuando extrañamente comencé a sentir una agradable brisa los abrí nuevamente. La escuela... El sol pega fuerte en mis ojos, tal vez fue mala idea sentarme al lado de la ventana. Días como hoy debería estar encerrado en casa, ver clases tan básicas como estas me aburren. Llevé una mano a mi bolsillo y saqué un auricular para escuchar música y hundirme en mis propios pensamientos con los audífonos puestos. La brisa, los sonidos rítmicos de los instrumentos y un buen paisaje desde este segundo piso del edificio, realmente son agradables. Tal vez si subiera al tejado sería mejor... Esa es una buena idea.

Las horas pasan muy lentamente, siento que el día no acabará. Además, una presión amenaza mi tranquilidad, no, más bien es como si alguien me mirara. Giré mi cabeza tranquilamente y pude observar el desvío de mirada de un chico rubio, una piel blanca que supera mi tonalidad y un esbelto cuerpo. Es idea mía, ¿o de verdad estaba viéndome? _"Creo haberlo visto antes." _Volví a mirar la ventana sin desechar la idea de que me es familiar el chico, pero tal vez sean ideas mías nada más.

La campana sonó declarando el final del día, nada en especial ocurrió. Solo yo, mis audífonos y la brisa que pasa a través de la ventana. Me pregunto si lograré encajar en algún grupo. Hasta ahora parezco un poco asocial, sin embargo, tampoco es que tenga intenciones de hacer "amigos" por decirlo de alguna manera... Aprovecharé de ir a la azotea.

Inmediatamente con el sonar del timbre salí del aula y me dirigí hacia la azotea, subí dos pisos más antes de toparme con la puerta de la azotea, la abrí y me di paso al exterior. El aire fresco, un suave atardecer y la música de mis audífonos daban un ambiente casi perfecto que solo podría ser mejor si lograba escalar sobre el elevado de la entrada al edificio, para mi suerte unas escaleras al lado derecho podían ser apreciadas así que decidí subir inmediatamente. Me senté en la parte superior donde podía ser mejor apreciado el panorama y cerré mis ojos para solo escuchar la música y ser engullido por el momento. Durante varios minutos sentí una verdadera paz y tranquilidad como nunca antes había podido apreciarla en mi vida, sin embargo, algo faltaba... sentía que olvidaba algo importante y no lograba recordar el qué. La puerta sonó repentinamente y me quité un audífono para estar atento a lo que pudieran decirme, tal vez no estaba permitido estar aquí arriba y había sido pillado. Oculté mi cuerpo un poco en el elevado y esperé a la respuesta de alguien, pero me equivoqué, tan solo era un chico rubio que vino a sentarse en el banco de la azotea. Cuando lo detallé bien me di cuenta que era el mismo chico que me estaba mirando durante la clase... parece cansado.

El chico rubio solo inhalaba y exhalaba aire continuamente tratando de relajarse, de repente tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró. Lo observé durante varios segundos después de un largo suspiro de su parte, cuando de repente dijo mi nombre en un tono casi inaudible a mi distancia. El chico miro el cielo y cerró los ojos, la brisa movía su cabello rubio con naturalidad y durante unos segundos quedé embelesado viendo al joven de apariencia no muy japonesa para lo que estoy acostumbrado. Acomodé mi cuerpo y me senté adecuadamente para luego hablar con el chico.

-¿Me estabas buscando? -pregunté como si apenas fuese cosa de minutos que llevo aquí arriba.

El chico rubio se exalto nuevamente y me miró directamente a los ojos como si hubiera visto algo paranormal frente suyo. Su rostro empezó a tornarse un poco más rojo de lo que el atardecer difuminaba su piel, desvío la mirada con timidez así que me lancé del elevado para acercarme a él. Sin embargo, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo regresé al mundo real...

Abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que me encontraba recostado en mi silla en una posición no tan cómoda, percatándome de que se trataba de un sueño... un sueño que revivió mis memorias sobre aquel día en que por primera vez hice un verdadero amigo. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse rápidamente... volví a conciencia.

Eugeo…

Esa persona con quien había compartido casi dos años y con quién mi relación se había fortalecido tanto que me parecía irreal, ahora se encuentra en un estado de coma, jugando aquel juego mortal que tiene como nombre Sword Art Online.

_"Desearía haber sido yo. Ojalá el destino no hubiera metido a Eugeo en este problema."_

Tal vez en estos momentos no sepa cómo salvarlo, pero haré hasta lo imposible para hacerlo… Así deba ingresar a ese castillo flotante donde más de 9.000 personas se encuentran atrapadas. Me haré el más fuerte de ser necesario, y lo liberaré.


End file.
